


Eventually

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers Grayson #11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I shot now, how fast would you be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... You Go

He would leave tonight. Tiger had seen it in his eyes. How they had looked like steel for one moment and had been filled with hurt in the next. Grayson had searched for him when he had felt betrayed by Spyral. Grayson could have let him die. _The hero_ had chosen not to because Richard Grayson had never been anything different, no matter which part he had to play.

Grayson looked up at him when he entered the small room. He was already packing and it was a stark contrast to the way Helena had reacted. It had hit her hard. She was still sitting in her room, hands covering her face.

“What?”

His voice was flat and his body tense, different from his body language during the missions when jokes had come easily over his lips. The first time he had really seen him this serious was the fight against Paragon but that had been nothing against the rage Grayson had shown during his fight against Alia. The whole thing had opened his eyes. Grayson was playing them as good as they were him. He should have known since the first time they had met, should have known after their fight against Paragon and he wondered why Helena was doing nothing. They all had forgotten that Grayson had belonged to Gotham, where heroes were as morally gray as they were allowed to be.

“You really plan on going?” he asked, even if it was obvious. Grayson’s defensive stance slightly lessened, a frown building on his forehead. There was something that concerned him, it was obvious and he had no one to talk to, had no one since he had come to them.   

“Yes” he said arms crossing and the steel was back in his eyes “You want to kill me?”

Tiger was fairly certain that the question was not meant as a joker and he really contemplated it. Killing him would make everything easier. He had only been with them for a bit more than a year, Grayson still had the implants. Helena should not allow this.

The hero did not even flinch when he pulled his gun out. Not even when the metal was nearly touching his forehead. Point blank, the vigilantes of Gotham were probably known to doge something like it easily.

“If I shot now, how fast would you be?”

Tiger had never seen a human move so fast and the bullet embedded itself in the wall while those eyes still lay focused on him and behind them burned anger. There was a trickle of blood making its way through the now shorter hair of his former partner. Then they clashed and Tiger knew he had underestimated him too often. He hated himself for it and finally knew why Midnighter had been as intrigued by their newest addition. It took longer than in the training session to pin him down on his shoulders. He looked down at the gun between the vigilante’s hands, ready to pull the trigger and put the bullet through his chest. They both knew Grayson would never do it. Tiger was sure that Grayson knew the right angle to miss his heart. Ashemoore would be able to find him in time and he would be bed ridden for a few days.    

“They won’t let you go.”

Grayson raised an eyebrow and let out a short laugh.

“I know” he said and the next words really surprised Tiger “I will be back eventually.”

He stared down at him, knowing that Grayson had no reason whatsoever to stay with them and coming back freely did seem even more unlikely. There was even a voice in his head that hoped Grayson would not stay because whatever Alia was planning. It would be bad for him. Still he could not help but smile. Grayson raised an eyebrow. Right, his now former partner had never seen him show any positive emotion. He nearly felt bad for that but he had been hell bent on hating him and despite that had not really succeeded. _Idiot_ had become more of an endearment. His eyes caught the blood still flowing from the cut. He did not want it to decorate the floor in the next few months or really years.  

“You better be. I am not too keen on killing you.”  

Grayson huffed. He let the gun drop and stared up at the ceiling.

“Thanks” he mumbled and they stayed like this. Alia had been right. Grayson had not been used to being alone. The blue eyes focused back on him when he whipped of the blood but Grayson said nothing to the fact that he did not pull his hand away from his cheek.

“Returning to Gotham won’t make you happy.”

“It will eventually because it has to. They need me. They are my family. I love them.”

Tiger wondered with how many other things Alia had been right.

“You should not live your life for others.”

Tiger had made his own experience during war. He had lived for his comrades because he had thought that he was honouring their sacrifice like that. The truth looked different, they were dead. He needed to life because he was one of the living. 

“I don’t have that luxury. Not since I became a vigilante.”

This was why he hated heroes. They were self-sacrificing idiots and this one perhaps even more than others.

“But that’s not what you are anymore.”

Grayson tensed and finally shoved him off, as if he had just yet realised how much Tiger had crowded him, how near they had been.

“It’s what I will be again.”

“Really?” Tiger asked and saw the blue eyes narrowing at him “You took this spot because of your own free will.”

Grayson opened his mouth to respond, nearly angrily but whatever he had wanted to say had not been for his ears appearently.

“I did not kill anyone.”

“You fraternised with the enemy.”

Tiger said and waited for the reaction that would ultimately come, which was a grin surprisingly.

“You know my mentor was together with the Demon’s daughter?” Grayson asked and Tiger remembered having heard something about it, he had not believed it then but it probably was true.  

“So, what would your mentor not forgive you?”

Grayson scrutinized him, searching for a bad intention he did not have. Then he shrugged.

“Nothing but killing I guess.”

And that was it. Grayson stood up again and closed his bag. He was already walking towards the door when Tiger decided that he still needed one answer from him.

“Nothing I can give you for the flight?” he asked while standing up. Grayson turned around to him with a surprised look on his face and then he grinned.

“I don’t life in the past. Give me something for the future?”

There was something daring in his voice and Tiger liked that.

“Alright” he answered when their lips were already touching and he grinned into the kiss when it became a competition for the upper hand in an instant. He had not waited for this to happen, had not really thought about the younger one like this. The thought that there could be more, that they could be better together, had only just arrived in his mind when Grayson had tried to safe him. He did not rip out his Implants for just anyone.

And Alia had been wrong in one thing, there had been no one liner after her death. There had only been a trainings fight full with unshed tears, frustration, blood and sweat.    


	2. ... You Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned Sequel I wanted to post a while ago and then the idea just worked with the synopsis of #16.

Praying meant peace. Believing had been what had kept him alive since his childhood. In _Allah_ he could trust because _Allah_ would never lie, would not deceive, unlike humans. Being attacked here by Minos had not damaged that believe, it had only confirmed it.

He did not move when he felt a presence this time, knowing quite well that it was nonthreatening and the other knew not to disrupt him.

When he finally stood up and turned around the sun was already setting. Grayson’s face was cast in shadows and the blue eyes mixed with the flaming gold of the orange light. It underlined the steel in Grayson’s eyes. He wondered what the expression meant, why he was wearing it. Instead of starting the conversation Grayson stayed uncharacteristically silent. He had not even gotten a greeting and considering how the younger Agent had left it would have been appropriate.    

“I did not expect you to be back this soon” he said while they started walking across the school yard back to their rooms. Tiger caught the long glance at him.

“Me neither.”

They moved across the yard silently, a few girls looked up when they strolled by and greeted them. Since Grayson had become their P.E. teacher Spyral had changed its agenda and Tiger had been forced into a teaching rule too. He had not asked what lie Spyral had fed them after Grayson had disappeared but they did not seem surprised to see him back.

They stopped in front of their quarters. The last time he had seen him was in his rooms, the blue eyes ablaze with a fire he had not known existed. Now the only thing he could see in his eyes was the metallic light.  

“You want to talk about your Farwell gift” he stated even though the underlying question still rung in his words. Grayson shrugged, his eyes skimming down the floor as if he expected someone to listen in on them or for Helena to suddenly appear out of thin air.

“Yes” he said trailing of and then his eyes snapped back up to his “I know what I am doing for the first time since forever.”

Tiger slightly tilted his head, encouraging him to speak on. It was idiotic but he had missed him. Missions alone were nothing he was used to anymore and they had all known Grayson would be back soon. A new partner had not been a possibility and he would not have wanted one either.

“And your Farwell gift does not match with my plans anymore.”

Tiger had not been prepared for those words. He could feel his lip twitching upwards. It was his frustration showing, not that Grayson knew his tells.

“Is that so?” he asked lowly, bracing himself against the door with one arm, caging him. Grayson did not seem surprised by the action but the skin around his mouth pulled tight and the younger mans gaze flickered to his lips.  

“I don’t belong here” Grayson whispered and the steely eyes softened as if Tiger’s frame could protect the expression from Spyral. They were treading unknown waters. Tiger did not know what this plan would involve and Grayson did not know how he would react. “Since childhood I have lived to fight people like you. That won’t change.”

Tiger had known that all along.  He knew this would come to its end soon than later. But barely beginning and then running? That was not his thing. Had never been.

“Sometimes other things are more important than the side we take” he responded and pulled slightly back “Helena and me know you won’t stay forever. We have still learned to trust you. You know why?”

Grayson remained silent. He had not expected an answer anyway.

“You are a hero. You might not have the same goal but heroes always work for the greater good. At least that’s what you are so proud of, isn’t it?”

Grayson smiled first it seemed to be genuine but then it turned amused.

“And? How would that argument make you part of my plans?”

Tiger huffed. He knew ultimately Grayson would betray them if it had not already happened. Still, Grayson had opened up to him, had left the carefree attitude behind, the mask he had worn. Tiger had no clue why he was allowed to see the aloof and grim side of the hero but he would make the best out of it. It was what he was doing for a living after all. Somehow Grayson was still work because people like them never stopped working.

“I don’t know your plan but I am sure you will find a way to integrate me into it because you will have to.”

A small smile appeared on Grayson’s lips, a quirk nothing else and the steel was slowly replaced by a twinkle Tiger knew well even though it seemed wicked now. The younger man leaned forward.

“That’s great because I need your help” was whispered against his lips. Grayson drew back slowly his gaze heavily lying on him and Grayson opened the door without another word. Tiger followed because somehow Grayson was implying to follow his orders with just that look. He was still surprised to suddenly feel lips on his the moment the door had closed behind them.

“I thought you needed my help?” he asked the younger man, pushing him back just to get nearer to the cushions. Grayson raised an eyebrow playfully.

“That can wait. There are other things I have to do first.”

Tiger was not really certain what those things were and slowly he wondered what he had gotten himself into, while nimble fingers were opening his pants. This was going way faster than he had thought which was not bad at all. 

“You want to lull me in a false sense of security?” he asked grinning, sliding his hands under the shirt and scratching over his abdomen “I thought mind games were not your thing?”

Grayson laughed into the kiss, softly biting into his lip.

“You don’t know me at all, do you? Mr. Super-Spy?”


End file.
